


Colors

by girlwithacrown, Ravendor_Neera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everybody Lives, Family Fluff, Fiction with art, Gay Pride, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Pride Flags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/pseuds/girlwithacrown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendor_Neera/pseuds/Ravendor_Neera
Summary: This was a collaboration betweenRavendor_Neera,girlwithacrownandJulesStory:Ravendor_NeeraArt:girlwithacrown,Julesand Ravendor_NeeraBrowseMarauders Pride Zine Collectionfor more fics and check theirInstagramandTumblrfor more great art!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58
Collections: Marauders Pride Fanzine





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaboration between [Ravendor_Neera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendor_Neera/works), [girlwithacrown](https://www.instagram.com/wolfstars_/) and [Jules](https://www.instagram.com/julessarts_/)
> 
> Story: [Ravendor_Neera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendor_Neera/works)  
> Art: [girlwithacrown](https://www.instagram.com/wolfstars_/), [Jules](https://www.instagram.com/julessarts_/) and Ravendor_Neera
> 
> Browse [Marauders Pride Zine Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MPFZ) for more fics and check their [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mauraderspridezine/) and [Tumblr](https://marauders-pride-fanzine.tumblr.com/) for more great art!

COLORS

_“With all my favourite colors  
_ _all my favourite colors  
_ _my sisters and my brothers see them like no other  
_ _all my favourite colors”_

_Colors- Black Pumas_

  
Little Harry Potter loves birthdays. Not just his. All birthdays. There are cheers, and music, and laughter, and cake. And his favourite people in the world, all together in the same room: that is, his family. 

_Family_ to Harry is a very precise and clear concept. He knows exactly what it looks like and how it feels. He can see it: it’s a stream of warm magic that surrounds him and his parents, James and Lily, but then spans further to include Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony, Uncle Wormtail and then Marlene and Dorcas. All of them radiate the same kind of light, which connects them, like a luminous web. Harry is not sure if the grown-ups can see it, but they surely feel it. It’s in the way Dorcas always caresses Marl’s hair while telling the others all about their latest travelling adventure, as they all sit together eating ice cream or having tea. It’s in the way Remus always somehow knows where Sirius has misplaced his reading glasses and goes to retrieve them, even if they could _accio_ them. It’s in the way they all say “I’ll go!” whenever Harry needs help to retrieve a piece of puzzle or a pencil that, for the hundredth time, has ended up under a cupboard; only to be beaten in speed by Peter, in his animagus form, because he knows Harry loves when the chubby rodent hands him things with his tiny paws.

He’s seen that light for as long as he remembers. When Lily and James started to explain that there are different kinds of couples, but family is always family, he understood it at once. After all, that light has the same colour for all of them. Love is love. It is this plain and simple for him.

Today is Harry’s eighth birthday and his family is here. There are garlands magically hanging in the air and they have bought all his favourite snacks and an ice-cream cake. They have brought presents. As he stands to get a refill of cold pumpkin juice, he turns around and there it is, that bright light embracing all of them. If one could brew a potion out of understanding, love and acceptance, it would probably have that creamy, sparkling hue. Marlene and Sirius on the couch with Remus and Dorcas on the floor, lying against their legs, Peter is sitting cross-legged on a cushion on the floor, and so are Lily and James. They are eating cake and chatting amiably, James is now telling the others about their holiday in Greece.

In the kitchen, Harry pours the orange liquid in his paper blue glass, careful not to spill it. The juice reaches the brim of the glass. Slowly, he picks it up and moves to drink but when he turns, a bit spills on the floor.

-“Hey, love”- James is at the door. He sees the juice on the floor and just cleans it up with a quick, wandless charm- “Sorry we got carried away chatting! We’ve got one more present for you!”

Harry shakes his head: 

-“I like listening to your stories!”

He follows his dad back to the cushions in the living room and sits on his own - in the shape of a golden snitch - a previous present by Marl and Dorcas.

-“Harry”- says Sirius, sliding down from the couch to the carpet, near Remus-” remember last month at Pride in London?”

Harry nods, green eyes lighting up. He had so much fun that day. So many nice people, music and so much of that warm light: a whole stream of it, an iridescent light of changing hues, like it was made of all colors at once. He noticed, at times, it seemed to match the colours on the different flags. And so many flags there were. Harry liked all of them.

Sirius continues:-“You seemed so fascinated by the flags... So we thought we could do something nice to help you remember some of them…” he smiled.

With a smile, Remus hands him a little booklet. It’s a folded piece of black, ridged card paper, closed like a purse by a red button with a piece of twine rolled around it.

Marlene looks closely and whistles: - “Look how professional! Sirius, you really are an arts and crafts man!”

Sirius laughs:-“Just crafts. Let me assemble and disassemble stuff but just never make me draw again.”

Harry looks at them, curiosity in his lively eyes. They smile.

Harry carefully unrolls the twine, lifts the paper and finds an accordion fold mini album: it’s a series of six drawings, framed as pictures.

The first is his parents’ stag and doe, with the transgender flag.

-“You see, honey”- explains Dorcas, happily- “we made it all by ourselves. Each of us drew a picture. Some of us chose according to our experience, some, like your parents, chose in order to show support.”

\- “That’s because it’s important to be an ally and offer full support even if you don’t experience something yourself” explains Lily, her eyes full of affection.

There it is, the light again, pulsing for the briefest moment with the colours of the rainbow.

" />

The second one is a wolf, running with the bisexual flag. Harry touches the paper where the wolf has scars. 

\- “Moony…”- he murmurs, then looks at him- “is this how you…?” Harry has often wondered how he looks transformed.

Remus shakes his head: - “I wouldn’t really know…” - he replies kindly- “But I got a little help from my friends… - he smiles at the other Marauders- Although I’m quite sure they exaggerated some features. Also, I chose a shade of brown for the fur because none of them is reliable on that matter. You know, they can’t see colors very well… It’s like 50 shades of grey and yellow with them” he winks at Harry, who giggles in return.  
-”And blue”- James points out- “think about how cool a blue wolf would have been” he adds.

-”I still think yellow-ish would have been nicer” huffs Sirius, crossing his arms in a mock grumpy face. 

-”Pads, please”  
  


" />

Then there’s a fox, painting the genderfluid flag with her tail.  
\- “Why did you place me after Remus?”- exclaims Dorcas- “Now it’s even more obvious that I’m terrible at drawing!” they shakes their head, laughing. 

But their fox is good, with bright green eyes and a mischievous smile. 

" />

After that comes Marlene’s lioness, painted in the pansexual colors. 

-”Wow!” 

Harry loves the combination of those bright shades and the wild, tribal texture of the art. It matches Marl’s fiery and strong personality.

\- “It looks like you!” Harry exclaims.

Marlene is beaming.

\- “Well, you know, a smart kid once told me I look like a lioness while we watched _The Lion King_ …”

Harry remembers that afternoon. 

  
  


" />

A turn of the fold and a cartoon version of Wormtail in a striped green and grey tank top sends Harry in a fit of giggles. All the others are likewise amused. 

-”That’s lovely, Wee!” says Lily. 

Peter smiles: - “Thank you!

Harry remembers he wore a similar top at the Pride. 

" />

Another turn and there is Padfoot in front of the rainbow flag. He laughs. 

\- “ Sirius! This is beautiful!”

Sirius briefly blushes:- “I may, or may not, have had some help…” 

He eyes Remus and leans over to plant a kiss on his neck. 

-” You did it almost all by yourself” says Moony, caressing his shoulder.  
Harry looks at the familiar furry dog. He likes this cartoon version. 

\- “See there? The bandana?- asks Sirius, pointing at the paper- that’s another flag. While the rainbow flag stands for all the community, this one in shades of blue was designed to represent male homosexuals” he explains. 

/>

\- “These are wonderful! I love all of them!” Harry is amazed. He’s going to memorize all of the flags.

\- “So glad you liked it!” 

\- “We can make more!” says Peter.

\- “Yes! But I want to make one, too!” exclaims Harry, excited.

James summons Harry’s album and pencils:- “Now, I’m sure Padfoot is eager to help you out!” he says with a grin. 

Sirius groans:- “I put all my efforts in the present. I need time to recharge my art talent. Padfoot out. Sorry kid!”  
Harry laughs and Marlene gestures to him to come to her.

-”Leave them be, honey, come here!”

He goes to sit in her lap with paper.

-”So, what animal do you want to draw?”

-”A snake!” is the prompt reply.

-”A snake?” several shocked voices exclaim all at once.

Harry nods:- “Snakes are nice!”

Lily goes to sit next to them with a huge smile and ruffles his hair.

-”Sure they are, love”

-” Yes but…” starts James but Lily shoots him a glance. 

-”This is hilarious” says Dorcas between laughs. 

James sits back, his expression is now mildly bewildered, but mostly amused. Sirius goes to sit to his right and Moony to his left. As Moony places a glass of pumpkin juice in his hand, Sirius pats him simpatecally on the shoulder.

\- “So, your son likes snakes… what’s the problem in that?” asks Sirius. 

They all burst to laughter. 

There it is, that light again, all colors at once. Shining, soft. All around them. 

Yes, little Harry loves his family, and birthdays. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you want, let us know what you think!
> 
> More links
> 
> [girlwithacrown - AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown)  
> [Neera - Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_thegreatmoon_/)
> 
> We are also on Tumblr: [Neera](https://here-is-thegreatmoon.tumblr.com/), [girlwithacrown](https://girlwithacrown.tumblr.com/), [Jules](https://winter-weepingwillow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
